


Not All People On Earth Are Good

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [46]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Listen Iverson is an asshole, Nests, protective dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith, his pack, and the paladins go to Earth. There's a lot of lingering tension between Keith and Iverson.





	Not All People On Earth Are Good

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Okay so, I have a story suggestion. Can we have a post finale episode on Earth, with Iverson sticking his foot in it and finding himself facing down five pissed off and over protective Galra Parents? Because I want to see that!"

Keith leaned against Krolia, sighing quietly. He and his pack were heading to Earth to talk with the garrison, along with the other paladins, and he couldn’t help but be a little nervous. It had been a while since he had been to Earth, after all, and he was never particularly liked by anybody, nor did he have any family to greet him on Earth.

Before he had discovered his pack, he would have been upset with the present situation. He would have had to sit awkwardly as his friends reunited with their families, knowing that he had no one awaiting his return. Now, although he didn’t have anyone on Earth, he had his pack already, his family in every way that truly mattered. 

“Mama?” Acxa asked quietly. Krolia looked over at her daughter and pulled her close. 

“Yes, kit?” Krolia asked quietly. Acxa shrugged shyly and sighed.

“I was wondering… While we’re on Earth, can we maybe visit dad’s grave?” She asked quietly. Krolia smiled warmly and groomed her daughter’s hair back, rumbling quietly.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t. Keith, would you like to do that?” Krolia asked. Keith smiled a nodded quietly.

“Yeah, I’d love to.” He said quietly. As he felt the pod land, he sucked in a breath at who he saw outside of the Garrison, waiting for them. There were a few families; a large one that seemed rather close, which Keith assumed was Lance’s family; a smaller, but no less close family with some younger kids, so Keith narrowed it down to Hunk’s family; he saw a woman with short brown hair that looked so familiar that they couldn’t be the mother of anyone but Matt and Pidge; and a man and a woman that Keith already knew, Shiro’s parents. He had been introduced to the pair on accident, as they had come to visit their son and Keith hadn’t known, so he had simply opened the door to Shiro’s apartment like he did everytime he was having a bad day and needed to talk it out, having the special privilege of not having to knock since he all but lived there. 

Among the families was a man that was very familiar to Keith: Iverson. He could recognize the man from a mile away; after all, he was the one who had punched him hard enough to damage his eye, soon before leaving the school. Thinking back on it, that was the last time he had seen Iverson, which made Keith a little nervous. 

“What is the matter, kit?” Thace asked worriedly when he picked up on Keith’s nervousness.

“Iverson is there.” Keith mumbled quietly. Thace frowned and looked out of the pod.

“Is that the man you punched?” Ulaz asked. Keith nodded and sighed quietly, getting down from the pod. He could see the paladins landing their lions close by the pod, rushing out to see their families. Lance dropped to his knees, pulling his family close, and Keith was fairly sure there were at least a few tears. Hunk grinned and hugged his family tightly, and Keith was absolutely sure there were tears. Pidge and Matt launched themselves at their mother, Pidge crying and Matt shedding a few tears. Shiro grinned and pulled his mother and father close, and Keith was sure the man was crying a bit. He knew there were going to be tears, as they had all missed their families during their adventures, and their families had thought they were dead. 

Keith stuck close to his pack, purring as they gently groomed him. When he looked, he could see Antok growling lowly at Iverson, who had come closer.

“Cadet.” He said simply when he saw Keith.

“Sir.” Keith said in return. 

“Care to introduce these… ah, aliens, to the staff? We must have a small understanding of what they are.” Iverson said. Keith frowned and shrugged.

“Sure.” Keith said. “The really big one is Antok, the man with the red markings is Kolivan, the man with the white markings is Ulaz, the man with the big fluffy ears is Thace, The tall woman is my mother, Krolia, and dark blue lady is my twin sister, Acxa, and the one with the thick tail is my older brother, Regris.” Keith said. Iverson seemed to choke at the words ‘mother,’ ‘twin sister,’ and ‘older brother.’ 

“You have alien blood? Come with me.” Iverson said. Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and frowned.

“Come with you?” Keith repeated.

“Yes. We must see how your having alien blood affects you.” Iverson said. Keith blinked in confusion, slowly flicking his ears and swishing his tail.

“This isn’t a new thing. I don’t just suddenly get alien blood, I’ve had it my entire life without knowing it. I’m pretty my ears and tail give that away, too.” Keith said. “As well as my fur.” He added.

“We must see how closely related Galran genes are to human.” Iverson said, wrapping his hand around Keith’s upper arm, intending to lead him away. Keith shrieked and tried to rip his arm away, having half a mind to scream ‘stranger danger’ and attract the parents of the others to help him as well when he couldn’t get himself free. He dug his heels into the desert sand to avoid being dragged off. His pack gave yells of protest and freed Keith, pulling him close. He clung tightly to Antok, whining quietly. Antok rumbled quietly to his kit, wrapping his tail around him with a small smile. 

Ulaz stepped forward and gently took the arm Iverson had grabbed, checking it to see if it would bruise. 

“These may lightly bruise, kit, but they will heal quickly.” Ulaz said. Keith nodded and looked over at Ulaz, frowning.

“It still hurts, though.” He said quietly, quiet enough that only Ulaz could hear. Ulaz frowned and nodded sadly.

“Indeed it will hurt until it heals, kit. I suggest trying to avoid bumping your arm against anything, and it should be fine.” Ulaz said. Keith nodded and sighed quietly, now feeling immensely uncomfortable around Iverson, sticking close to his pack and digging his claws into Antok’s shirt to reduce the risk of being ripped away. He still didn’t feel entirely safe, only wanting to find a room to nest in and relax. 

He let out a quiet whimper to his pack, one that conveyed to them just how unsafe and and uncomfortable he felt in the presence of someone who was comfortable with trying to drag him off. His pack all turned to look at him, and Antok gently picked him up. Iverson raised an eyebrow.

“Cadet, do you really need protection like a child?” He questioned. Thace growled loudly, baring his fangs to Iverson.

“If you must know, sir, Keith is a child from a Galran point of view, and he has many instincts of a Galran kit, or child.” Thace said. Keith took a deep breath and whined for Antok to put him down, standing still and quiet. Regris leaned over and nuzzled Keith with a small, questioning sound. Keith purred in response to let Regris know that he was okay. 

“Keith? We can go build a nest if you want to. I’m sure mama wouldn’t mind.” Acxa said, thinking that they could go nest while their pack talked with Iverson. Keith tensed and shook his head, not exactly feeling up to straying far from his pack. Acxa nodded and looked over at the rest of the pack, seeing most of them narrowly avoiding going after Iverson, perhaps because the kits were still there. She looked back at Keith, who clearly felt safer around his pack. “Mama? Can we go back into the pod and nest?” Acxa asked quietly. Krolia looked over and smiled gently, knowing that Acxa wanted to make sure Keith felt safe and comfortable. Keith would do the same for either of his siblings if the time came to it.

“I don’t see why not, kits. Make sure you guys eat some of the rations come dinnertime.” Krolia said. Regris gave a whine a protest.

“But I wanted to try Earth food.” He said. Krolia chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“There will be plenty of chances for that, my kit.” She said. Regris smiled and nodded, following his two younger siblings onto their pod. Acxa pulled out the blankets, setting up a nest on the floor of the open space. Keith smiled and laid down, burrowing under the blankets with a small smile. Regris smiled and looked at Keith.

“Sleep, bro. We’ll keep you safe.” He said. Early on when Keith first joined the pack, he would be embarrassed about these actions, seeing them as childish. Now, however, he felt perfectly fine about it, knowing that it was normal for kits to refuse to stray far from their pack or their nest when they didn’t feel completely safe and secure. Keith smiled and rolled over, yawning widely before making himself a small cave in the nest and laid down in it, falling into a light sleep.

-

As soon as the three kits had disappeared into the pod, the five remaining Galra rounded on Iverson, snarling. Seeing the rage coming off of the significantly larger aliens, Iverson took a step back. Shiro and Allura looked on in pity, knowing just how terrifying it could be to be on the receiving end of the anger of five protective Galra parents. 

“How dare you?! You have no right to just grab our kit like that!” Krolia said angrily. 

“We need to advance the human understanding of various aliens, especially if they are capable of reproducing with humans.” Iverson said. Antok leaned close, baring his fangs, which were significantly sharper in comparison to others.

“You have no right to drag him away like that.” Antok said, crouching like he was getting ready to pounce. Iverson made a noise of offense.

“You also have no right to attack me!” Iverson said. “I will not hesitate to restrain you all!” He added. 

“You made our kit so scared that he didn’t even feel entirely safe in the arms of his pack. I would attack if I didn’t know that assault and murder were against your land’s laws.” Antok said. He backed up and growled lowly.

“A pack? You mean what animals do?” Iverson said. Thace snarled and had to be restrained by Ulaz to keep from attacking Iverson.

“How dare you compare us to animals?!” He shouted, fighting to get out of Ulaz’s arms. Ulaz rumbled to try and calm him down at least a little bit, but he couldn’t when he was also angered by the remark.

“Indeed, a pack. Kits typically feel very safe and secure when they’re close to their pack, even more so when being held a member of their pack. When they are so upset that they don’t feel safe even with their pack, it is a very big thing. He probably wouldn’t put it past you to try it again, which is why he didn’t feel safe.” Ulaz explained. 

“Yes, but we need a blood sample from him to study so we understand how Galra genes mix with human.” Iverson said. Ulaz frowned and looked over at Krolia for a second.

“If you need the blood sample so badly, I will take it myself. He will feel much safer if someone he trusts takes the blood. And I am a doctor, so I know how to do it.” Ulaz said. Iverson nodded a bit and stepped back.

“Alright. Do you need our medical staff to provide you with any materials?” He asked. Ulaz nodded and sighed quietly.

“All things needed to take a blood sample. And it will be taken within the nest, as I am sure Keith will feel safer that way. I appreciate the offer, though I am curious. Why do you have a full medical staff if you are a school?” He asked. It was a valid question; Galran schools, as with human schools, usually only had one or two nurses who could provide basic care. Shiro chuckled quietly before Iverson had the chance to respond.

“Its a school dedicated to teaching kids how to fly aircraft and spacecraft. Things are bound to go wrong at some point.” He said. Ulaz nodded and smiled softly when another person exited the school, handing the supplies to him. He frowned quietly when he saw the materials, having expected something rather different.

“Earth is so primitive. We were using materials like this millenniums ago. Perhaps it would be better if one of your staff did it, as I am unfamiliar with this technology, and I do not want to accidentally harm my kit.” Ulaz said. The person that had delivered the materials nodded in understanding.

“I’ll go fetch one of the doctors.” They said, going back inside of the building. Soon enough, they came back up with a woman who looked rather confused when they saw the gathered group of aliens.

“I was told I had to take a blood sample?” She said. Ulaz nodded and sighed.

“While I would prefer it to be in the nest, our eldest kit is very territorial about the nest and will not allow a strange human in.” Ulaz said. Krolia smiled and nodded, going inside to get Keith out of the nest.

“Keith, can you come out here for a second?” Krolia said when she entered the pod. Acxa tiredly popped her head up, yawning.

“Keith’s asleep, mama. Let him sleep.” She said. 

“I would love to let him sleep, Acxa, but he needs to have some blood drawn to appease these humans.” Krolia explained. Acxa nodded and scooted to Keith’s cave, nudging the youngest kit awake. Krolia smiled when Keith willingly went out of the nest, completely unaware of the reason he was being awoken from his previously peaceful slumber. Although, Krolia ran straight into him when he froze at the sight of the doctor and the materials he so clearly recognized. 

“No.” He said immediately, in Galran. Krolia sighed quietly, though not in frustration, and gently nuzzled him.

“You have to, if you want Iverson to stop messing with you.” She said gently. Keith thought for a moment before looking back at his mother.

“Is Ulaz gonna do it?” He asked hesitantly.

“Unfortunately, no, kit. Earth has rather primitive technology that Galrans have not had the need to use for millennia, and Ulaz does not know how to work with the equipment, and he does not wish to hurt you.” She said. Keith shook his head.

“No.” He said again. Krolia couldn’t really blame him; Keith was always very nervous about any medical procedure, big or small, but he felt much safer now that it was always Ulaz who performed it, someone he trusted to keep him safe. He definitely was not okay with people he didn’t know doing it, not at all.

“I’m sorry, kit, but you have to if you want to be left alone.” Krolia said. The doctor, whom Keith had to admit didn’t look unkind, offered her hand to help Keith down from the tall stairs of the pod.

“Why don’t we go into the medical hall? It’ll be much more sanitary in there.” She said. Keith shook his head and took and small step back.

“He gets very nervous about any medical procedure.” Kolivan explained to her. She nodded in understanding and smiled.

“You’d be surprised how common that is among the kids that come here.” She said, turning back to Keith. “I promise you can keep your… pack? Is that the correct word? With you, the entire time. They’ll let me know if something I do isn’t good for you.” She said. Keith paused and thought for a moment before slowly nodding, following her to the medical hall and hopping up onto the bed, his pack in tow. Shiro decided to follow him, a bit curious about how his little brother could handle medical procedures now. Keith looked around at his pack, finding it slightly comical how they had to hunch a bit to fit in the room.

The doctor talked idly while getting the blood sample, focusing on Keith for a moment before laughing.

“I knew I recognized you somewhere! You’re the cadet who gave Iverson his eye issues!” She said. Keith nodded sheepishly and smiled proudly. “Well, I can’t say he didn’t deserve it. And our security cameras caught you breaking in the night lieutenant Shirogane crash-landed. You really were one surprise after another.” She said. Keith laughed and smiled.

“Iverson wouldn’t agree with you, but thank you.” Keith said. The doctor shrugged and gave a sly grin.

“Well, I’m not exactly in the business of lying to my patients. And Iverson really did have it coming to him.” She said. 

Keith always did feel a bit silly whenever the procedure he had been scared about turned out to barely hurt, case in point being the blood sample. Though, his pack always reminded him that fears didn’t have to make much sense. But that didn’t stop him from feeling a bit sheepish when the blood was taken. He felt a gentle nuzzle from Kolivan, smiling when Kolivan let him play with his braid to calm down. 

“Dad?” He asked quietly.

“Yes, my kit?” Kolivan asked quietly.

“Did you bring any of the hairclips?” Keith asked curiously. Kolivan smiled and nodded. He always brought with him a small assortment of hair ties, clips, and other accessories for his kits to style his hair with. All three of the kits enjoyed doing it when they were having a bad day or needed to calm down. There had been multiple times when blades had walked into his office only to find the normally stoic, intimidating leader of the blades with colorful, silly clips in his hair, sitting on the floor with one of his kits behind him, the kit explaining why they were having a bad day or what made them upset, or both of them laughing about something. Either way, it put Kolivan into a new light to the blades, though he was no less intimidating to them.

“Of course I did, kit. Do you want to find a nesting room here in the building or do you wish to go back to the pod nest?” He asked. The doctor perked up and smiled curiously.

“Nests? Packs? Oh, the Garrison would most likely appreciate it if one of you explained these small parts of Galran life, to better our understanding of your kind. If you don't mind, of course, those things might be private information and if so, we will leave you alone about the subject.” She said. Krolia noted that she didn't seem pushy or demanding like Iverson had.

“You may leave us alone, but the man known as Iverson will not.” Krolia said quietly.

“Yes, he is a bit… harsh and demanding. He's broken many a kid's spirit here, but its built back up by the other teachers who encourage them. If you ask me, just pointing out flaws and ignoring the good parts are a bad way to teach, but I'm not a teacher.” The doctor said.

“Indeed, it is not. It only teaches students to focus more and more on being perfect, and that causes a rise in stress and anxiety, as I've noticed from new medic recruits being trained.” Ulaz said. The doctor nodded sadly and sighed.

“I've had a lot of kids get sick or pass out from the stress of trying to be perfect because of that. Iverson just puts so much emphasis on who's a fighter pilot and who's a cargo pilot, as if being a cargo pilot is a bad thing. It causes students to feel bad when they're put into the cargo pilots, but it doesn't matter because they're here because we thought they had the talent to go into space, no matter what.” She said. Ulaz let out a low growl in anger at Iverson, on behalf of all the kids he's pressured to be perfect, when there was no such thing in reality. Everyone made mistakes, why put those mistakes down instead of trying to correct them with guidance. 

“I wanna nest somewhere here. There’s more room.” Keith told Kolivan. Kolivan nodded and glanced around at the rest of the pack.

“Does anyone have any objections?” He asked. It was routine; once a place to nest was suggested, everyone discussed it if anyone had objections. Nobody made any objections, as there was indeed more room in the garrison than in the cramped pod. Kolivan gently urged Keith to stand up. “Have you kits eaten yet?” He asked, frowning when they all sheepishly shook their head. They knew they were supposed to eat at around certain times, as Ulaz liked to keep them on a routine. 

“Normally I would be a little disappointed, but it has been a long couple of days for all of us, and you are all tired. Let us go get you some food.” Ulaz said, herding the three kits out of the room with the rest of the pack following. 

The group ended up in a large room that they had been provided, each with plate of take-away food. Keith was chowing down on his, having missed take-away food the most from Earth, and Krolia was eating quickly as well, having enjoyed Earth food when she had been there.

Regris took a bite of his food and hummed in happiness, his tail thumping lightly on the floor. Keith laughed when he saw it, smiling widely. Acxa had much of the same reaction as Regris, extremely pleased by the taste.

Ulaz liked the food, though he wasn’t a fan of how unhealthy the take-away food was. Kolivan perked up at the taste, humming in satisfaction and feeding Antok a bite of his food, laughing when the larger Galra waved his tail in response. Antok loved the meat of his food, though he wasn’t a big fan of the vegetable part.

“Why is it so… bland?” He asked. Keith shrugged; he had been avoiding his vegetables for the same reason. They didn’t necessarily taste bad, he was just used to the variety of tastes of the food at the blades. 

“I don’t know.” Keith said. Antok shrugged and continued to eat. Thace was eating parts of Ulaz’s meal, having already finished his. Ulaz pretended to be annoyed, though everyone could tell it was pretend.

While the nest was being built after dinner, there were repeated times when Keith had to be woken up because he had fallen asleep in the half-formed nest and someone needed to put something down where he was laying. 

It was a sign that the kit felt safe, so his pack didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans!


End file.
